When She Loved Me
by Emma13
Summary: Angsty I think...my semi first attempt at angst. Based around the song in Toy Story Two: When She Loved Me. Umm......I changed parts of it from when she loved me to when he loved me. Umm....It's got a happy ending I think.....just r&r k? My first real so


When She Loved Me. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N This is a Draco/Hermione song fic to the Song When She Loved Me from Toy Story 2. Umm....enjoy. Oh, you know how that near the end "she began to drift away" I am changing it to He k? K.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Song is Disney's, plot mine, characters are JKR's. Changes are simple and to the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*When She Loved Me*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Draco's P.O.V.~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ When somebody loved me~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Her smiling brown eyes. Her matching hair. Her loving smile. I knew it would just last forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Everything was beautiful~~  
  
  
  
  
  
So many wonderful memories. Peaceful days spent studying together in the library. Stealing kisses between classes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was perfection.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Every hour we spent together lives within my heart~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The times we would cuddle on a rock by the lake. Just taking pleasure in every second we could spend together. My grey eyes locked on her beautiful brown.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ And when she was sad,~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The day she came pelting into the head boy dorm, bawling her eyes out because Ron had found out about us and he had told her he would never speak to her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ I was there to dry her tears~~  
  
  
  
  
  
We just sat there on the couch in the common room. Me holding her in my arms, as she fell asleep. The crackling fire warming our faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ And when she was happy, So was I~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember so well the next afternoon. She happily found me in the entrance hall and told me that Harry had talked some sense into Ron and he was her friend again. She was ecstatic. And well, only when she is happy, am I truly happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ When she loved me~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She told me for the first time that she loved me over a hot coco in the Three Broomsticks. I was the happiest Draco on the face of the earth. I literally swept her into my arms and danced her around the room. She giggled happily and nestled her face into my neck sighing contentedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Through the summer and the fall. We had each other, that was all~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Over Christmas we exchanged presents in our common room before going to open gifts with her friends. She gave me the most wonderful gift in the world. This fantastic silver necklace with a matching pendant in the shape of a dragon with a ruby heart. It was the best gift I had ever received. And when I handed her her gift of gold necklace with matching pendant in the shape of a Griffin with a green heart I knew I had chosen the best gift as her eyes lit up in pure joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Just she and I together, Like it was meant to be~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Skipping classes just to snog in private in our dorms. Pure bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Her deceitful friends left her over Easter to visit the Weasley's. Leaving her sad and depressed. Lucky she had me by her side. She would sigh into my ahem, strong chest and I knew that she loved me.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Hermione's P.O.V. several years after Hogwarts~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ So the years went by, I stayed the same.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I lost contact with him after Hogwarts. Of course I kept trying to keep in correspondence. I sent him owl after owl. Without any a response. I still loved him, no matter what his current feelings. Our 7th year showed me a side of him I'm not sure anyone had ever seen. A kinder, gentler side. The side that if people could see would make them love Draco the way I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ But he began to drift away I was left alone~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran into him in Diagon Alley one day. I was so happy to see him. I raced up to him with girlish pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco!" I cried happily, stopping by his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mudblood." He said, not even slowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco? Why do you say that?!" I said, fingering my gold necklace he had given me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well that's what you are isn't it?" He said, turning toward me. A sudden flash of silver around his neck caught my eye. I reached up unconsciously to see if it was the chain I had given him. He made no effort to stop me. I saw the shining silver pendant and gasped. It shocked him out of his stance. He smacked my hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Still I waited for the day When he'd say I will always love you~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"You....you still have it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have what?" He spat, denying everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The necklace."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So...it did mean something to you didn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're talking about." He said, walking away, leaving me alone again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Lonely and forgotten,~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down out side of Flourish and Blotts, staring at his retreating back. 'How could he brush me away, like nothing had ever happened? What did I do?'  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ I'd never thought he'd look my way~~  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned around and gave me a faint smile before pulling a pair of dark sun glasses from within his cloak. He walked back toward me and pulled me into a comforting hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ And he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will always love you. I just can't show it to the world." He whispered into my ear, holding me close. Kissing me gently yet yearningly on the mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Like he loved me When he loved me~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I returned to Hogwarts that June for our 5th reunion. The war had ended that winter. On a cold February day. We won. We defeated our main opposition and suffered very few fatalities.  
  
  
  
  
  
The happy shrieks were heard across the grounds as those of us who hadn't seen each other in ages and feared the worst after the war were happily finding that their worst fears hadn't been confirmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
As I hugged Harry and Ron for the millionth time, I noticed a dark figure sitting on a rock down by the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
I carefully made my way down the hill towards his still form. He heard my careful, quiet steps. He turned, startled but yet not surprised to see me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I fingered my Griffin around my neck, pulling it out from my collar. He noticed and did the same with his Dragon. I grinned, feeling it spread from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," I said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," He replied, gesturing to the spot beside him on the rock.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives within my heart~~  
  
  
  
  
  
And we sat there, reliving our past together, holding one another. And regretting all the time we had lost. For whatever reason, it didn't matter as long as we were together. That's all that mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~When she/he loved me~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N and that was my first official song fic. Ok well I wrote Slytherin Boy but that wasn't really a song fic. Just a ficlet based around the Avril Lavigne song "Sk8er Boi" Anyway R & R!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


End file.
